


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Varia (Janie94)



Category: Bollywood Movies, Judwaa 2 (2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Honeymoon, Jacqueline Fernandez, Multi, Partner sharing, Post-Canon, Taapsee Pannu, Twincest, Varun Dhawan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Varia
Summary: After their double wedding, the brothers Raja and Prem Malhotra spend their honeymoon with their wives Alishka and Samaara in the same house. And all four of them realize that there are feelings between them which are worth to be explored...





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don't have the time for writing this story at the moment, but after finally getting to watch the movie 'Judwaa 2', I just couldn't resist. This picks off right after the ending, so spoilers for the whole movie!
> 
> For those who haven't seen the movie (yet):  
> 'Judwaa 2' is a 2017 Hindi comedy movie that centers around twin brothers Raja and Prem Malhotra (both played by Varun Dhawan) who have been separated at birth. Prem is raised by their real parents in London and is a shy, innocent nerd while Raja has been adopted by a woman in India and grows up as a strong street fighter-like macho with a soft heart. Many years later they accidentally meet after having created a lot of confusion when people mistook them for the other, even their respective girlfriends Alishka (Jacqueline Fernandez) and Samarra (Taapsee Pannu).  
> I should also mention that Raja and Prem have a strange bond: Whenever they are near each other, it can happen (usually when one of them is in a stressful situation) that they are compelled to do what the other one does. For example if Raja punches someone in the face, Prem might be doing the same to whoever is unfortunate to stand beside him - even though he has no clue how to fight.  
> I could go on and on with the explaining, but I don't want to take away all the fun for someone who still wants to watch the movie, so I will shut up now and hope this story is coherent. In case it wasn't clear, I absolutely loved the movie! It's a great, funny entertainer and you can see that all three actors had one hell of a time. Especially Varuniacs (like myself) will get their money's worth. Now please enjoy this story.

 

**  
The Heart Wants What It Wants **

 

**Chapter 1: Raja**

 

The day after their double wedding – and the respective wedding nights – Raja awoke to the sunlight tickling his nose. Lazily he opened his eyes and stretched his legs, not even bothering to suppress his wide yawn. He was too sleepy to actually feel happy, but he was already more content than he had been in his entire life thanks to all the events from the last few months. He looked over to the sleeping form beside him and a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw his newly wed wife lying beside him. She looked so peaceful in sleep, long lashes framing her eyes and her long hair sprawled out on her pillow. She must have gotten up some time during the night because she was wearing a nightgown that had definitely not been there when Raja had laid her down on the bed and made love to her. The memory made him chuckle fondly and Raja leaned over to card his fingers through her hair and place a soft kiss to her forehead.  
She didn’t even stir.

Careful not to wake her Raja got up from the bed and disappeared in the adjoining bathroom to freshen up a bit. The house that they were occupying for their two weeks long honeymoon was still quiet, so he figured he was the only one who was awake already. While he was brushing his teeth, Raja let his gaze drift and take in the details of the richly adorned room. It had been a few months now but he was still not used to suddenly having that much money. He had grown up with a lot of love from Kashibai, the woman who had taken him in when he had only been a baby, but it just wasn’t the same, especially after she died when he had only been a teenage boy. Raja had never had a real family since then and he hadn’t realized just how much he had been longing for one until Mr. Malhotra – this stranger that he had never met before - had told him that Raja was his son. It was less the realization that he now had a father, that had overwhelmed Raja so much. Of course he had been aware that he had a biological mother and father out there somewhere and until this moment he had not known a thing about Mr. Malhotra and his wife. It was the realization that his lookalike whom he had already befriended at that time was actually his twin brother that had shattered his world in the best way possible. 

This shy man who looked like a carbon copy of Raja was his  _brother._

Raja had felt a connection between them from the moment they had first met, but he had blamed it on his curiosity regarding their striking similarities. And it had been fun plotting with this young and innocent nerd to get their girlfriends back, but not once had Raja ever considered the possibility that Prem might be his biological brother.

He had always assumed his parents hadn’t wanted children together and that’s why they had left him to die when he had only been a few days old. And all of a sudden this rascal from the streets of Mumbai had parents that were so overjoyed to have him back and a twin brother that loved him from the bottom of his heart.

Having finished brushing his teeth, Raja walked over to the shower, a warm smile appearing on his face again when he thought of Prem. His brother was so honest and open with his feelings for Raja that it had been overwhelming at first. Unlike the latter Prem might be very introvert when he was around people, but around his brother and the woman that he loved, he was so open with his affection that Raja sometimes felt exposed. Since his mother’s demise he wasn’t used to someone loving him without restraint except for Alishka. But she was his girlfriend – now his wife – and that was a different matter. Raja had yet to learn how to handle Prem’s feelings for him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone entered the bathroom and approached the shower. Through the fogged-up glass he could see long, dark brown hair and when he saw the unruly curls, he realized it was Samaara.

Raja mentally face palmed himself for forgetting to lock the door. He still wasn’t used to sharing a house with someone else than his best friend Nandu.

Samarra came to a stand in front of the shower. “Prem, why didn't you greet me properly. Last night I could barely get you into bed with me and this morning when I wake up, you are already gone.”

Raja had to suppress an amused chuckle when he remembered how a very nervous Prem had sneaked into his room just when the former was about to undress his lover. Despite the awkward situation Raja hadn't been able to be reasonably annoyed with Prem, not when he found out that the latter had no experience regarding sex whatsoever. How such a hot nerd like Prem could remain a virgin in London was a mystery to Raja though. And he was very aware of how narcissistic that thought was.

“Prem?” Samarra asked after the silence had stretched.

Feeling bold Raja drew the curtain to the side and peeked out his head. “Good morning, sweetheart. Now guess again.”

He wasn't sure what exactly had given him away, his confident appearance or the cocky smile. Either way Samarra froze and her face flushed in embarrassment. “Raja? Oh God, I'm so sorry!” Raja only shrugged and moved to step out of the shower which prompted her to press her eyes tightly together in an attempt not to look at his private parts. Raja was about to put a towel around his waist to put her out of her misery when a sudden thought made him halt. “Actually I have been wondering... I mean Prem looks so much like me that you and Alishka didn't even notice when we switched places. But now that you spent your wedding night with him, I'm sure you could tell me if our bodies are alike in every department.”

He had barely finished his sentence when his sister-in-law already hid her face in her hands and responded with a pained voice. “Oh, shut up, you didn't just make me imagine the two of you like that! No, just no!”

She hurried out of the bathroom but when she passed him, Raja could see an embarrassed grin on her face and he knew that she was far from angry. Flustered yes, but not angry with him in any way. He didn’t stop her from leaving and instead dried himself off, his thoughts still on Prem. Where was he anyway? 

Raja looked up when the door opened again and this time his own girlfriend entered. The sight of the tangles and knots in her usually so perfectly combed hair tugged at Raja’s chest and he was overcome by the sudden urge to take her back to bed and make slow, sweet love to her. 

A breathless “Morning” was all he was able to get out though and he winced at his own incapability to compliment her. For all his past flings Alishka was the only girl that had ever truly meant something to him and he wanted to tell her that. But Raja had always been a man of action and love confessions didn’t exactly slip easily off his tongue. He had the feeling that his brother would be much better than this. Prem might be shy and awkward around people, but apparently girls thought it was cute. At least Alishka had found it endearing when she had still been under the impression that Prem was Raja. And to be honest, Raja could see where she was coming from. There was something special, something unique about Prem that drew people in…

“Are you alright?” Alishka asked with a curious expression. “You look dreamy. I hope you’ve been thinking about me.” She grinned suggestively, prompting Raja to step closer and put his arms around her.

“I was thinking about you when I woke up this morning and saw you lying next to me. I wanted to kiss you so much.”

Flirting was something that came to him as easy as breathing and even though he had wanted to say something more affectionate, he seemed to have done something right because Alishka returned a pleased smile. “Then why don’t you do it now?”

She didn’t even wait for his response but leaned forward to put a soft kiss to his lips. Raja melted against her instantly, feeling all tension drain from his shoulders when he tightened his arms around her and returned the kiss. There no heat behind it, nothing but lazy happiness as they reveled in each other’s love. Eventually Raja pulled back and smiled at her again. “So how was your first night as Mrs Malhotra?”

She chuckled at his words. “Mrs Malhotra, I like the sound of that. And to answer your question, I slept wonderfully. How could I not after my husband wore me out like that?”

They both laughed at her words, but when Raja was about to resume kissing her, Alishka put a hand to his lips to stop him. “You didn’t answer my question though.”

“What question?” Raja asked while he was playfully nibbling at her index finger.

“Why you looked so dreamy when I came in,” Alishka responded. “I noticed Samarra hurrying out of the bathroom as though her life depended on it. Were you thinking of her naked?”

Raja frowned and looked at her offended. “No. Why would I think of her in an inappropriate way when I am married to you?” He wasn’t sure what to make of her words and the way she looked him, teasing and  _understanding?_ !

She shrugged as though it was no big deal. “Why not? I have been thinking about her like that as well.”

This time Raja actually jerked in surprise. “What? Are you serious?”

“Why not?” she repeated. “Samaara is a very attractive women, you can’t blame me for imagining her touching me.”

“Alishka!” Raja cried out when he felt heat rush down towards his groin at the image of the two girls in bed together. He couldn’t remember the las time someone had made him blush, but Alishka had definitely managed that. And of course it was just wishful thinking to hope she wouldn’t notice the way his cock had stirred.

She laughed evilly before pressing herself closer to his body. “Oh, you like that thought, don’t you? Me and Samarra pleasuring you together.”

Of course her words would suggest this very image in his head, she must have known that. And obviously he liked it – though he also felt a flash of guilt and shame for imagining himself in bed with his sister-in-law. But suddenly the image changed from the girls touching him to him touching…  _Prem_ ?! 

Raja tried to stop himself in time but the attempt was in vain, even more so because it was not unpleasant, far from it. He should be shocked and repulsed by the way he was thinking about his own brother, but instead he felt a surge of desire and his cock hardening in his shorts. After a moment Raja shook his head and took a step back to get a grip on himself.

Alishka tilted her head curiously. “There is nothing wrong with finding another woman attractive. As I said, I feel very much the same about her.”

Raja dropped his gaze to her knees, unable to meet her gaze. “That’s not the issue, at least not the main issue I have with this. I know that she is very attractive, I would have to be blind not to see that.”

“Then what is the problem?” Alishka asked and Raja knew she wouldn’t let this go until he told her the truth. So he took a deep breath before finally whispering, “I was thinking of Prem.”

Alishka’s expression didn’t change in the slightest and when the silence between them stretched, she added, “So? He is Samarra’s husband now, of course you would think of his reaction. Don’t worry, I was only teasing you.”

He could have left it at that, but Raja didn’t want to lie to her, so he clarified, “I was thinking about myself and Prem in bed together.”

He raised his head to see and expected to see shock or horror in her eyes. But instead she looked surprised and... well, flustered. “Wow, that’s-, I didn’t expect that. Not at all.”

Raja winced. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Prem is attractive too, so it’s not like I don’t understand.”

Finally Raja was able to feel shocked but it was her words that elicited this emotion. “Alishka, in case you haven’t noticed, Prem is a) a bloke and b) my brother. How could you possibly be okay with this?”

Alishka rolled her eyes. “First of all, who said men can’t be attractive either? Like you said, you aren’t blind so you must have noticed that he has a great body and good looks-“

“He looks just like me!” Raja intercepted instantly, but Alishka was quick to shoot back, “Yes, and you know that you’re the hottest guy on the block, so don’t give me that bullshit!” When he fell silent at that, she continued in a softer voice, “Look Raja, I can only tell you about the way I see things. And I see that Prem is a very attractive man – which is a compliment to you as well, I might say. But he is so much more than just good looks. He is smart and shy and awkward and to sum it up, he is so unbelievably endearing. There would be no use for me in arguing it, not after we spent so much time together when he was pretending to be you.” Raja found himself nodding to her words. A small part of him was convinced he should mind that his wife harbored such feelings for his brother, but it faded as soon as he thought of Prem himself.

Alishka was right of course, there was a lot to love about his little brother. When Raja had found out that this man whom he had met only a few days ago, was actually his real twin brother, he had felt like the luckiest man in the world. Because Prem was a kind-hearted man who deserved all the love that Raja could give him. He was  _good_ and that was all that mattered in the end.

Raja had known even before a completely overwhelmed Prem had surged forward to hug him tight that this man was deserving of his love. So why should it be an issue that Raja felt a different kind of love for him now?

As though sensing his turmoil of thoughts, Alishka added gently, “When Prem was spending time with me and I was still unaware that he wasn’t you, I fell in love with ‘you’ all over again. Now that I know the truth, I know that I’m in love with two different persons. I love you but I also love your brother. Why would you think I could begrudge you the same sentiment? When I’m in love with Prem, how could I be angry with you having fallen in love with him as well?”

It was scary how much sense her words were making. Raja had been raised in a monogamous environment and he had therefore never considered he could ever love more than one person but here was…

“Do you think I should tell him?” he asked insecurely.

Alishka smiled warmly. “Absolutely. Otherwise you will never know whether to act on your feelings or not.”

Raja’s eyes widened, sure that he had misunderstood her. “What do you mean with ‘act on my feelings’?”

“Well,” she replied and he had no clue what to make of her knowing smile. “I have a feeling Prem feels the same about you. I’ve noticed the way he looks at you sometimes. I bet he is just too scared to tell you.”

Raja had never considered the possibility that his feelings might be returned and suddenly he felt overwhelmed. “If that is the case, then why do I have to be the one who makes the first step?”

Alishka’s eyes narrowed and she lightly slapped his cheek, just hard enough to convey her disapproval. “Oh, come on! You know how hard it is for Prem to come out of his shell. You’re the outgoing brother, so of course he would expect you to make the first step. Don’t forget, all of this is completely new to him. Until he last night he hadn’t even had sex yet, so you can’t blame him for not confronting you about his feelings.” When Raja still didn’t look convinced, she sighed heavily and her expression softened. “Please Raja, that boy needs someone to guide him. And who better for this task than you?”

Raja thought back to the various instances when the unknown connection between him and Prem had flared up. Whenever the other one had been in proximity, he had felt it taking over, a soft tingle in his whole body. 

That time Prem had been playing the piano at school and Raja had been wondering why his own body got out of control and he was imitating the motions of Prem’s fingers right in the middle of the airport…

That time Raja had been kissing Alishka in the supermarket while several miles away a completely mortified Prem had suddenly been unable to stop himself from kissing Samarra…

Or the moment Raja had finally become aware of the connection he shared with his brother. When Alex had been kicking and punching Prem while Raja had been unable to help him, the two of them separated through the bars of a locked door.

It had torn Raja’s heart to see Prem lying on the ground, blood on his lower lip as he curled into himself in a vain attempt to protect his stomach from the vicious kicks. Raja had never felt so helpless before, not since the death of his mother so many years ago. He had lost her forever and as he watched his brother writhing on the floor while Alex’s attacks kept coming, Raja had feared he would lose Prem too. Something inside of him had snapped and suddenly he had felt the vaguely familiar tingling. He had been so caught up in his worry for his brother that he hadn’t really realized what it meant until his best friend Nandu had pointed it out…

Raja and Prem already shared a special connection, not only physically. They completed each other, like yin and yang or two sides of the same coin. Raja had always felt like something in his life was missing and he had blamed it on the absence of his parents. He had just assumed that they had left him willingly and it had always made him feel unloved even though he barely allowed himself to admit that. And then Prem had come along and suddenly Raja had felt like he had finally come home.

“You’re right,” he told Alishka. “I love him and he deserves to know. It will be up to him to decide what happens then. If anything happens.”

“It will,” Alishka replied with confidence. “After all he is the smart brother, so once you confess your feelings to him, he won’t be stupid enough to push you away again.”

“What about Samarra?” Raja pointed out. “She might not be as generous as you are.”

Alishka grinned. “If I remember correctly, she was just as smitten with you when you pretending to be Prem as I was with him. I’m sure she will understand.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she added,” Don’t worry about Samarra, I will talk to her. You just talk to Prem, everything else will turn out the way it is meant to be.”

Raja shook his head fondly. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, do you know that? What did I do to deserve you?”

“I’m awesome, I know,” she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. “But I hope you’re not under the illusion that I’m only doing this for your own good.”

Raja raised his eyebrows. “Then what are you doing it for?”

“For myself. If you get to have a night with Prem, I hope I will get one with Samarra. As I said she is a very attractive woman.”

Raja blushed at her words once again. “That she is.”

Alishka nodded. “And who knows, maybe I will allow you to touch her as well if you allow me a piece of Prem.”

This time Raja was so startled that he couldn’t keep his aroused moan inside and he quickly leant down to shut both of them up with a hard kiss. He was too overwhelmed by all of this to think clearly, but he really liked the thought of the four of them sharing partners. Even though it was still a surreal thought, at least right now when two of the four parties were still clueless.

This time it was Alishka who broke their kiss first. “You really need to talk with your brother. So go now before I change my mind and drag you back into bed myself.”

And Raja knew better than to argue with his wife, so he let go of her and tried to calm his anxious heart when he started searching for Prem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story.  
> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love. :)


End file.
